User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) Request for Deletion Truce The Great Flood On the page for The Great Flood, it says that the water receeded a few months after Phantom Hourglass. I don't remember that happening.Xepscern Possible spam Thanks Sorry for making a few mistakes whilst running around the site on my first day. Thanks for cleaning up when I get something wrong. Djchallis Thanks for the article =D but i might have some trouble making bubbles, ah well, i might figure out soonShade Link 13:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC)) Vandal I have a feeling... Been thinking... Vandal Deku Toad Trivia No offense, but with all due respect, I got a bone to pick with you about your removal of Deku Toad trivia. It is notable that the Deku Toad has different similarities to two other bosses named Wart! Why can't anyone else see or appreciate that? Ghostkaiba297 18:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) IP address 76.109.15.225 Might need to be blocked, he was just editing Temple of Courage votes. Go check it out. Pianist Link 19:35, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree. Either a system or a page. Pianist Link 01:51, 12 April 2009 (UTC) This same guy also messed with several pages on Pikipedia earlier today. Portal-Kombat I've never been on Pikipedia, and have never even heard of it till know. 76.109.15.225 Help May I make a page for people to put there walkthroughs on? I want to help in some way.Xepscern Well then, nevermind. Is there anything I can do to help out (besides stopping vandals).Xepscern What do you mean? I know enough that I'm sure I can help.Xepscern I just made my first article here (it's "Milk(Twilight Princess)", but I can't make a link to it yet). Not much, but it's something.Xepscern You made a mistake. Bottled milk is the second item, after the fishing rod. I crrected it.Xepscern Can you please tell me how to talk in quote bubbles?--Shade Link 13:10, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Wake the Wind Pardon me Uh Mr. AuronKaizer (no Mr. Kaizer) considering the fact that many sources on this site credit you with the superlatables I'm wondering: did you really invent the superlatables altogether or did someone else invent them and you're just the guy who introduced them to Zeldapedia? --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:54, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Alphabetization Vandal again again Vandal Little help here? He's more malicious than I thought.--'Bek' (talk) 03:16, 13 April 2009 (UTC) He's got friends. Destroy them.--'Bek' (talk) 03:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Something other than vandal Vandal Request Now you seem to be in this for the laughs, no? Well, just go to http://ccbermanzzpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and do whatever you want with it, so long as it's funny if not, then I'll pull the plug and start over. Featured Articles Requests for Adminship Zants Votes Sorry, I corrected my mistake and say that somebody should make up a something that prevents somebody from voting more than once. It seems that I was mistaken and I'm sorry if I caused offence to anyone, I was just speaking my mind at the time, now I see that I was wrong and will check my facts before I say something like that again. And have you ever noticed that the Peanut Gallery is really slow, as in while I'm typing things take a while to lode up and I have to go back and retype what I've said a lot. It's probably been like that because there are so many comments, oh well just thought I would voice my gripes. You need somebody or something to monator all votes (especially anonoymous votes) so that there is never a dispute like this again. ((User:Ccbermanzzpedia)) Follow Up Ok, and have you noticed that a lot of articles are well..., short and there is not a lot of meet in them? I would love to add to them, but alas I don't have all the Zelda games needed to make corrections or addons to them. Wish there was somebody who took the time to find out more about them but this is just me griping again. And on the main page, there are old polls that are aproaching the one-year-old mark and I'm thinking that it might be a good idea to change them up a bit, it certainly will be more livly if every three mounths or so a new poll was added. Just a though you know. Ccbermanzzpedia Noticed Something I did see it a year ago and it was pretty bad, and I have been touring around other wikis and have found that the Fallout wiki has 5,000 something articles, and there have been only 3 core games with maybe 6 or 7 spinoffs. It does seem a little off kilter but it there just might be more information in those games, than in Zelda games. Not saying there isn't a lot in Zeldapedia, but just pointing out a fact. The User:Ccbermanzzpedia Organization 13 Hey Don't know ifyou know...